All I Want For Christmas Is You
by KaeSquared
Summary: ONESHOT Gabriella's upset because Troy's missing their daughter's 1st Christmas. Maybe Santa can help solve her problem. loosely based on the song ENJOY n HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


_**HER STORY**_and _**HEART SET AND CHOSEN**_ readers, there's a small note on the bottom so please scroll down and read it.

**Disclaimer: I can't even drive, do you think I can own HSM and its franchises? Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this oneshot.**

* * *

It was a cold day in Albuquerque. Thirty-one year old Gabriella Montez sat by the window sill, watching and wishing for a certain midnight blue Mustang to pull up in the snow covered driveway. Her brown curls were pulled back by a clip and she pulled her cream colored sweater closer to her body. It was Christmas Eve and surrounding the fire place in the family room were her friends and family, sharing stories of past Christmases. Everyone was there except, a certain blue eyed guy.

"Gabriella?" a soft voice called out.

"Tay, I'm in the library."

Moments later Taylor appeared in the doorway with one hand on her growing baby bump and the other on her back. "Gabs, are you okay?"

The brunette turned away from the window to see her 8 months-pregnant best friend. "Tay, I'm fine."

"Gabriella Marie Montez!" Taylor scolded as she pulled up a chair, next to her best friend. "We've known each other for 14 years, been best friends for most of those 14 years. You were the Maid of Honor at my wedding, beating out cousins that have been like sisters to me for most of my life! " Taylor exclaimed smiling.

Gabriella chuckled lightly. "I know, I know Tay. Your cousin Angelica still hasn't gotten over the fact that you chose me over her to be your Maid of Honor."

Taylor shrugged, "Hey, if it wasn't for you and lover boy, there wouldn't of even been a wedding."

"We didn't do anything that was all you two."

"Well if you two didn't meet then I probably wouldn't of even talked to him."

"Okay! I guess Troy and I had a little to do with it."

"Now that is all cleared up, what's wrong?" Before Gabriella had time to answer Taylor added, "Don't you dare tell me anything but the truth."

Gabriella sighed, "I just wish Troy was here for Ellie's first Christmas."

"Sweetie, I know you do. We all wish Troy could be here with us."

"Stupid convention in New York!" Gabriella murmured.

Taylor chuckled and stood up. "Yes, the convention in New York is really stupid. Now come on missy we're opening presents."

The pair walked with arms linked into the family room where th Christmas Tree was set up, near the fireplace.

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man dressed in what appeared to be a Santa suit holding Jason's and Kelsi's little boy. She pulled Taylor to a hault as well. "Tay, why is there a wannabe Santa holding Jeremy?"

"Oh! That's Johan dressed in a suit." Taylor replied simply and continued walking with Gabriella instep.

"Who's Johan? "

"Some guy that works with Chad,"

Gabriella lowered her voice as the two came closer to the kids. "Why is Johan dressed as Santa?"

"Chad was suppose to be Santa this year 'coz Jason was it last year but, Johan needed some extra cash for tomorrow so Chad offered to pay him."

Gabriella nodded and went over to Kelsi. "Thanks for watching Ellie, Kelsi."

Kelsi smiled, "No problem, I wish Jeremy was this little again. He was so much easier to handle than he is now."

Gabriella laughed and took her little girl into her arms and retreated to a vacant chair near the Christmas tree.

"Hello sweetie," she greeted Ellie as she stroked her hair.

Elissa Anne Bolton, or Ellie for short, was only 8 months old and was a bundle of energy. The brunette baby looked nothing like her father in fact, the only thing daughter and father had in common was their noses. At only 8 months she took her first step and her parents couldn't of been any prouder.

"Da!" Ellie exclaimed as she pulled on the heart locket hanging around her mother's neck.

"You miss daddy, huh?"

Ellie's big brown eyes looked back at her.

"Well daddy's girl, I miss him too."

"Ellie!" Sharpay exclaimed as she held a present in hand. "Gabs, come bring Ellie forward so she can take a picture with Santa."

Gabriella stood up with her daughter in her arms and made her way to Sharpay. "Shar, you know how Ellie is with people when she first meets them." she whispered to the blonde.

Sharpay adjusted her headband with reindeer antlers sticking out of its base. "She already knows Santa though. She was playing with him earlier. They get along great."

"You let a stranger hold my baby?"

"Gabriella, I know you're a new mom and you can get super paranoid," Gabriella sent her a glare "but, do you really think I'd hand your daughter to some if I didn't trust them?"

The brown-eyed beauty sighed. "I guess you're right. Here," she handed the tall blonde Ellie, "I got to put her to sleep soon."

"Well you and Ellie are the only ones that haven't received the gifts from Santa."

Gabriella watched has her baby was handed to the guy in he red suit. She could barely see his face, only the fake whit beard and he rim of his hat was pulled right above his eyes. The young Bolton looked intrigued by his white beard and started giggling. Chad snapped a picture and walked over to her.

"Gabster, isn't this a cute pic?" He showed her the picture of the two,

"Aw! It is! I wish Troy was here to see it."

"I know you do." Chad said and put around Gabriella's shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Tay Sweetie?"

"Yeah?" The brainy beauty was now sitting on the floor with Ellie in her arms and Ellie's brand new present. It was a big brown bear that was almost as big as her and it had her birthday stitched on the bear's foot.

"Do you have that gift for Gabi?"

"It's under the tree."

Chad then turned his attention to the Santa by the tree. "Santa, will you get the red present under the tree and take a picture with Gabriella?" Chad gave her a little push to the man in the red suit.

"No problem." a deep voice replied as he reached for the small red box and then returned to the wooden rocking chair.

Gabriella posed with 'Santa' for the picture and then sat down on the floor with her legs crossed.

"To my Sweetheart with love from me to you." She read quietly to herself.

She unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal a silver bracelet with the names Troy, Gabriella and Elissa engraved into it's band. A folded up piece of paper fell out.

It read:

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
Cause you're my everything."_

_Bri, you are my everything._

She smiled at the lyrics and no matter how cheesy it was, she thought it was the sweetest thing in the world.

Gabriella folded the paper and placed it back in the box with the bracelet. She stood up and looked at the wrapping paper and tissue paper littering the floor of the Baylor residence.

"Okay kids, can you say goodnight to Santa?" Sharpay suggested to the children.

A mumbled response of "Goodnight Santa!" came from the exhausted children.

"Come on. I'll show you all to your rooms." Sharpay said as everyone stood up and followed the owner of the house.

"I'm gonna stay behind to clean up." Gabriella announced. "Taylor will you put Ellie in her crib and give her the bottle on the side table?"

"Sure thing hun." She turned to Chad, "Will you help clean up?"

"Chad don't! I can handle it. Just help Taylor put the kids to sleep." Gabriella commanded. "Don't argue with me. I was on the debate team in high school remember?" she added just as Chad was about to protest.

"Fine! Be that way!" he said in a mad manor but flashed a smile. "Merry Christmas Gabs. G'night."

Gabriella smiled and bid everyone a goodnight. Once everyone was gone she began the tedious task of picking up the trash.

Now that the room was pretty much empty, she could hear the Christmas music that was playing through the sound system. All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey began to play. She couldn't help but sing along for this was her favorite Christmas song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you... "

Once she made a pile that consisted of boxes, wrappers, and tissue paper she retreated into the kitchen to get a garbage bag. As she entered the kitchen she noticed the Santa suit folded up on the kitchen counter. The fridge was open but she couldn't see who was looking in it but she assumed it was Johan.

"Johan, is there something I can help you with?"

She heard a familiar chuckle. "Johan? Funny, I thought my name is Troy."

Gabriella stood dumbfounded as the refrigerator door closed to reveal the one and only, Troy Bolton!

The blue-eyed guy chuckled once again. "Merry Christmas baby!" he stood with his arms open.

It finally registered in Gabriella's mind that it wasn't a dream. She ran into Troy's arms and took in his sent.

"I missed you so much." he whispered into his wife's ear.

She pulled away slightly. "I can't believe you are here. How did you-? When did you-? I thought you couldn't get down here because of the snow."

He smiled, "Well, I came around the back while you were still in the library. I wanted to surprise you but I found Chad first and he somehow came up with the idea of me being Santa. The snow was kind of hard to bypass but, I found a way. "

"Did everyone know about this?"

"Yeah everyone, even Ellie."

"What?"

"Well I tried to change my voice when I spoke to her but she still recognized me. I'm surprise you didn't notice it was me."

"I guess, I was just to busy thinking about you." she shot back.

"I know it's hard not to think about me." he said in a cocky way.

"I missed you." she blurted out suddenly.

"I missed you and Ellie so much."

The couple leaned in for a quick but passionate kiss.

"Did you like your gift?" he whispered as their foreheads pressed against each other.

She smiled, "I loved it but you also made my wish come true. Because baby, all I wanted for Christmas is you."

The two smiled once more at each other before leaning in for a long and more passionate - if that is even possible - kiss.

* * *

I started writing this Christmas Eve but things got really busy and I couldn't get on the computer. I know it's past Christmas but according to my priest, the Christmas season doesn't end till Jan.6. So, ha!

**Liked it?** _**Loved it?**_ Hated it? _Wish I'd stop writing?  
_Tell me in a review.  
Thanks for reading!  
Kae xx

Oh yeah, _**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**_(in advance)

KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae lives as an author!! I'm sorry haven't updated _**HER STORY **_and _**HEART SET AND CHOSEN **_in about 3 months. I've been really focused on my studies and as a result FanFic has been the last thing on my mind but I did try my hardest to update. I'm working on them though. I'll more than likely update next week. I'm so sorry it's taking so long. :(

Songs Used:  
All I Want For Christmas by Mariah Carey  
Everything by Michael Buble' 


End file.
